half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube
The Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube, or Aperture Science Weighted Companion Cube, is a testing element used in several Test Chambers of the Aperture Science Enrichment Center. Overview *The Weighted Storage Cube is a device used for solving puzzles in the various Test Chambers found throughout the Aperture Laboratories. In almost all cases, the Cube is to be placed on a 1500 Megawatt Aperture Science Heavy Duty Super-Colliding Super Button to allow the player to advance. *Weighted Storage Cubes appear either via a Aperture Science Vital Apparatus Vent or are already in a test chamber. *It can be picked up by using the "use" key and can also be taken through portals. *The Weighted Storage Cube can also be used as a makeshift weapon against an Aperture Science Sentry Gun by dropping it on the Sentry Gun from a Portal. *Like all objects, the Weighted Storage Cube will disintegrate upon touching a Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grid. *A special type of Storage Cube, the Weighted Companion Cube, appears in Test Chamber 17. It is identical to the regular Weighted Storage Cube, except that it has a heart where the Aperture Science logo would be. At the end of the test chamber, the player is forced to put it into an Aperture Science Emergency Intelligence Incinerator. Behind the scenes *The Weighted Companion Cube was added to the game because playtesters often failed to realize that the puzzle required you to take the cube with you, so they made it unique and more noticeable. *A plush Weighted Companion Cube is available to purchase online at Valve online.http://store.valvesoftware.com/productshowcase/productshowcase_WCC-Plush.html *It appears that the cake and the Weighted Storage Cube will not be as present in Portal 2 than they were in Portal. Primary Portal series' writer Erik Wolpaw stated he is sick of the old Portal memes and has had enough cake jokes, and that try and resurrect a three-year-old meme would be "sad" and "not a good idea". He adds that, as a direct sequel, Portal 2 will revisit many elements of the original game, including GLaDOS, but that the team has been careful not to retread too much of the same ground, preferring to explore new gameplay and an interesting new story, as the surprise spawned by the first game is long gone.Portal 2's Wolpaw: 'I Do Not Want To Resurrect A Three-Year-Old Meme' on Gamasutra Gallery File:Portalgun beta.jpg|Early ASHPD, with an early cube in the back, in an early Test Chamber 13. File:Weighted Storage Cube.jpg|Weighted Storage Cube. File:Weighted Companion Cube.jpg|Weighted Companion Cube. File:Sphere cube.jpg|Weighted Storage Ball, the model of which is shared with that of the simplified Personality Core. File:Cube first.jpg|Introducing the Companion Cube in Test Chamber 17. File:Testchmb 04.jpg File:Testchmb 05.jpg File:Testchmb09.jpg File:Testchmb13.jpg File:Testchmb12.jpg File:Testchmb17.jpg File:Cube love.png|Weighted Companion Cube icon. File:Signage overlay boxhurt.png File:Portal kill companioncube.png|Fratricide achievement icon. File:Aperture Science cube.svg File:Cube heart.svg List of appearances *ApertureScience.com *''Portal'' *''Portal'' ARG *''Portal 2'' References External links *Weighted Companion Cube Plush at the Steam store Category:Portal Category:Aperture Science technology Category:Portal 2 Category:Aperture Science testing elements Category:Scott Klintworth designs